


There For You

by antikytheranComplicator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Update Fic, come on hussie don't sink ALL my ships, i wrote this in like 30 minutes in reaction to the update, please let johnroxy be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheranComplicator/pseuds/antikytheranComplicator
Summary: John and Roxy don't get to see each other much these days, but they make sure to lift each other's spirits when they can.





	

“Hey.” You say, rolling over a little in bed. It’s the middle of the night on your side of New Earth, but talking to her couldn’t make you feel more awake.

“Hi!” She responds, as she wipes off some sweat off her forehead. You’ve always thought it was adorable when she did that-- how she always manages to look so amazing, even with the exhausting job of leading the Carapaces. Chess people, she called them. They’re the reason you can’t talk too much these days.

“So, how are things over there? With all the leadership, and stuff?”

“Oh.” Roxy scrunches up her face for a moment, as if she knew she was going to spend a little too long thinking of something to say. “Things! They’re doing great! All with those lil’ things… what do ya call em… Stuff! Right! He he…”

You narrow your eyes a little. Over the years, you’ve figured out how to tell when Roxy doesn’t really want to tell you everything, even if this time it’s pretty obvious.

“Well… Okay. There’s this one LITTLE thing about how all the carapacians keep complaining about how the taxes are both too low and too high, and how everything I try to do to make people happy just ends up making someone else unhappy, and I… I just want to run away from it sometimes! I’d feel like such a complete piece of shit if I did it, but, you know… I’m only human, right?”

You knew the conversation was going to go in this direction.

“I know, Roxy. You say the same thing every time we talk, and I honestly feel like I can’t really do anything to help you anymore aside from just being there for you..”

Then, in a showcase of her uncanny ability to rapidly shift mood-gears, she smiles at you.

“Aww… Ya can’t get that way! Trust me, even if the whole sagelike wisdom stuff isn’t your thing, you’re still helping out way more than ya realize. ‘Just being there’ for me is the whole point, fucknuts! It’s been four years, you gotta get caught up!”

She kisses the camera as you try to think up a response, but the only thing you can do is laugh back. God, she’s amazing. You don’t know how you deserve someone like her, someone who, even on the other side of the world, will always be there for you.


End file.
